1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of locating peripheral device; more particularly, the present invention relates to a method applied to an electronic device to locate a peripheral device which is paired with the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, computers are designed to be thin and include multiple functions, as in the case of the tablet computer or the separable notebook computer. The common tablet computer includes a display system, and the display system has a virtual keyboard for the user to use to input words. However, most users are still accustomed to using a physical keyboard to enter words. Therefore, tablet computer developers also provide an external keyboard which can be connected to the tablet computer to match the typing habits of the user and increase the convenience of the tablet computer. The display system and the keyboard of the common separable notebook computer are designed to be detachable; the user can combine the display system and the keyboard according to need to use the separable notebook computer as a normal notebook computer, or the user can separate the display system and the keyboard of the separable notebook computer to use the display system of the separable notebook computer as a normal tablet computer.
However, when using the abovementioned tablet computer or the separable notebook computer, the user may separate the display system and the keyboard and misplace the keyboard when it is not in use. Therefore, when the user needs to use the keyboard, the user must spend time to locate the misplaced keyboard.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method allowing the user to locate quickly a keyboard or other peripheral device paired with the display system.